cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Baelena Dominae
Summary The Baelena Dominae, Blackwater Gods, are a race of intelligent whales who, over the centuries have captured men by capsizing vessels and isolating island villages. The Dominae are two distinct tribes: killer whale and narwhal. The descendants of captives live on as servants, shepherds, fish farmers, and go-betweens to the surface world. The Dominae aggressively patrol their territory, attacking unknown vessels. There appears to be a hierarchy among the whales. Most killer whales feed first; and have the most slaves. The narwhals feed last, and tend to do the most work, conducting far-ranging ocean patrols. Some Dominae keep human slaves as personal servants. The slaves pierce and scarify their skin, to attach spear heads, gold pieces, bells and shells as baubles. The slaves also clean the whale, removing parasites, and mending injuries. Government The Dominae are thought to be an autocracy, ruled by the most powerful whale. But little is known about its true workings. Family Dominae culture is ruled by pod life. The pod numbers between 10-30 family members. The eldest female rules a pod, and determines who may leave or enter. Children are raised by the pod as well as the mother. Youth remain part of the pod until they are married out. Male or female may be married out of or into a pod. It depends on the power relationship between pods. In adulthood, up to 10% of the male members may become independent of the pod, choosing instead to serve the Dominae as patrollers and raiders. In old age, Dominae are supported by their pod. In death, the family pod sinks the body with heavy stones. It is considered a dishonor to allow the dead to wash up on a beach. Warfare The Dominae are exceedingly dangerous ocean fighters. They gather in groups of 5-10 whales, and can sink almost any vessel smaller than a warship. Their only weakness is shallow water. Food and Drink The Dominae have developed a taste for cured mutton. Entire sheep are killed, stuffed with seaweed, then buried in the sand for weeks. The resultant bloated carcass is considered a delicacy. Location The Dominae are found in the eastern Iparlantza Sea, in northern Leviatha. Estimated Numbers There could be hundreds of whales, but the Dominae have never been counted. The slave population in the territory is thought to be in the low thousands. Known Towns Baelena have slave towns, strictly run by hired mercenaries. Allies None. Foes The Baelena have been warring with the Nar Cete tribes for decades. Characters Torn Fin, war leader Torn Fin is one of the pod chieftans. He is a massive orca, over 40 feet long, with a ragged, scarred dorsal fin. Torn Fin is a brutal fighter. He rarely captures foes, preferring to eat them. Scars Lining Eyes, retired chieftan Scars Lining Eyes is an ancient orca. Blinded by battle, Scars lives on, assisted by sons and daughters. Although no longer in power, Scars has great influence among the Baelena Dominae. Paaneslaav, servant of the Dominae Paaneslaav is a bonded servant of the whales. He is a Locutor, able to communicate between men and whales. But he is bound by fear and tradition to the Dominae. Paaneslaav was captured as a child. And now his sons and daughters live in the slave villages. If he ever rebels, his children will be killed. Comments "Villagers whisper of the Black Demons, who attack their boats taking their husbands and sons, never to be seen again." --Legends of the North Seas "Bring Him tribute, or become His meal." --Paaneslaav, speaking for a Dominae whaleApiaria